1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to driver programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as printer or multifunction peripheral receives a job request of a print job, a facsimile job, or an image-scan job from a driver in a terminal apparatus such as personal computer. In the terminal apparatus, a driver screen of the driver is displayed. A user can input settings for the job such as print setting in the driver screen.
The terminal apparatus may display status information which indicates whether or not a function of the image forming apparatus is in an available status. The terminal apparatus may display a list of document boxes registered in the image forming apparatus.